Disclosed herein is a method for generating and using an options enablement sheet to activate options on an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In conventional image production devices, options enablement can be performed in different ways. Some of the processes involve providing password codes to customers to key in to the device to turn on an option. These processes are cumbersome for the user.
Other more convenient ways are the use of memory devices, such as Subscriber Identity Cards (or SIM cards), to store secure enablement data that a customer or installer can use to download the “key” to turn the options. However, the SIM cards cost a significant amount of money per card and require special equipment to manufacture and program, as well as special access hardware on the image production device. In addition, SIM cards are routinely ordered and stocked well in advance of use resulting in additional inventory cost.